


Because Darling, War Leaves Scars

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 6, kind of?, klance, oblivious boys, pining lance, season 6, the one where they actually get to sit down and talk for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: Keith reaches a hand out and for a moment Lance forgets how to breathe. He trails his fingers lightly over Lance's cheek, "you have some freckles now, for one." His fingers trail down to Lance's chin where he softly traces a scar, "and a few scars too." Lance lets out a shaky breath and their eyes meet for a moment. He wonders if Keith can see the secrets that are probably written plainly across his face.Or the one where they actually get to sit down and talk for once.





	Because Darling, War Leaves Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so season 6 huh? I know some of you think this ship has holes in it now but listen, I will happily drown still shipping these lovesick fools. (Hey also, wtf is plot, I don't know her)

They stop off at a random planet on their way home to rest and double check calculations.

Lance still can't quite believe it, he's going home. He can feel it, just beyond his grasp. Can taste the salt of ocean air on his tongue, can practically feel the warmth of Cuban sun seeping into his skin.

The planet they stop at is almost achingly similar to earth. Its candy blue sky stretches out and out and out before kissing the horizon of an ocean colored the palest shade of orange. They wade through a sea of tall, soft grasses peppered with an array brightly colored flowers to get to the bluff that overlooks the ocean.

Lance spends a while sitting in the tall grass, stringing together flower chains with Pidge. The heavy, sweet aroma of the flowers drifts lazily around them and seeps into their hair and clothes. The scent reminds Lance so much of home that he has to carefully hide the tears that begin to prick the corner of his eyes.

Eventually, he leaves Pidge to wander back over to the bluff they had found when they first landed. He's so lost in his thoughts that he nearly makes it all the way over before he realizes it's already occupied.

"Hey," he says softly as he takes a seat next to Keith.

They sit with their feet hanging over the cliff, swinging carelessly. It makes Lance think of the summers he spent sitting on the boardwalk with his siblings, their feet swinging over a pristine blue ocean, the sweet taste of orange creamsicle lingering on their tongues.

"Hey," Keith answers, he throws Lance a soft smile before turning his gaze back to the sky.

The sun has begun to set over the marmalade ocean, illuminating them in a soft orange light. Lance takes a minute to study Keith. He looks tired, not the exhausted kind but more of the sleepy contentment that settles in your bones and pulls gently at your eyelids. His hair is longer, messier, as it curls at the nape of his neck. The breeze gently plays with it and as a piece blows softly away from his forehead Lance catches the glimpse of a small, pale scar.

He is hit with a sudden and deep ache. Its the same feeling he gets when he thinks of home.

"Keith," he says suddenly, gently, "you know we really missed you while you were gone."

Keith turns back to him, eyes wide with surprise before his expression melts into something soft.

"I missed you guys too," he studies Lance's face for a moment and must find something there because he says softly, "you know, I'm still the same person I was when I left."

Lance's breath hitches for a moment at Keith's soft stare, at his sincere words and then he hums softly in consideration, "I wouldn't be so sure Keith," he reaches up a gentle hand and brushes his fingers through Keith's soft hair, "this is different." His fingers drift slowly downward and the back of his hand whispers softly over a pale pink mark that arches over Keith's cheek, "so is this."

It comes out far softer, far more fondly than he had meant it to. The skin beneath his hand far softer and warmer than he expected it to be and for a moment the air between them is heavy. Then Lance lowers his hand back down to his side and Keith swallows and the warm sea air embraces them and Lance wonders if it was just in his head. He peeks back over at Keith and finds a dusting of pink on his cheeks and he isn't so sure.

"Okay, so not completely the same," Keith says with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Eventually they lay back in the sweet smelling grass, drifting lazily in a comfortable silence as they watch the pale blue sky melt into a soft lilac, dusted with stars.

"What about you?" Keith asks eventually, the soft breeze nearly stealing his quiet words.

Lance turns to find Keith already watching him, something warm and sweet flutters softly in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Do you feel different?" Keith asks, "different from who you were before this whole thing started?"

The question takes Lance aback for a second as he realizes he's never really thought about it. He ponders it for a moment, letting his mind wander to the rich, dusty ground and soaring sky of the garrison, to the soft, stretching beaches and sun soaked oceans of his home.

Finally he sighs as his eyes find Keith, "not really, is that weird? I feel like all this should have helped me have some dramatic revelation or transformation of something but I still just feel like a boy from Cuba."

Somehow, subconsciously they had both turned on their sides to face each other, their hands lay just a breath apart between them.

The corner of Keith's lips quirk up and he says softly, "that's not weird, its kinda sweet."

Lance scoffs but with no real effort put behind it and it turns into a breathy laugh.

"You do look different though," Keith says, his eyes roaming unabashedly over Lance's face.

"Oh?" Lance says quirking an eyebrow, "how so?"

Keith reaches a hand out and for a moment Lance forgets how to breathe. He trails his fingers lightly over Lance's cheek, "you have some freckles now, for one." His fingers trail down to Lance's chin where he softly traces a scar, "and a few scars too." Lance lets out a shaky breath and their eyes meet for a moment. He wonders if Keith can see the secrets that are probably written plainly across his face. 

For a brief, foolish moment he considers just biting the bullet and telling Keith about how sometimes he can't think properly when he hears him laugh or how he's daydreamed, more than once, about what that laugh would taste like when pressed against his own mouth, but then Keith's eyes flit away and the words die before they even reach Lance's lips.

"Your hair is longer too," Keith says, bringing Lance tumbling out of his thoughts, "you almost got a mullet going on there." A teasing smile paints his lips.

Lance scoffs, "as if, that one's all yours mullet."

Lance swears he catches a blush on Keith's cheeks at the nickname.

Its quiet for a moment before Lance says, "so, you really noticed all that stuff that's different about me," a teasing tone sneaks its way into his voice, "jeez Keith, spend much time looking at my face."

Keith smiles, but its faint.

"Maybe," he says softly.

Lance's eyes widen and he can feel a blush beginning to dust his cheeks. As he begins to mull over the may implications of Keith's answer he hears Pidge calling his name in the distance, probably hoping to finish the flower crowns he had promised her before it gets too dark.

Before letting himself overthink it he quickly leans over and presses a warm lingering kiss to Keith's cheek, he feels Keith's breath fan softly over his skin.

He pulls away quickly and then jumps up to go find Pidge but Keith grabs his hand before he can leave. He looks down at Keith who is still sitting on the ground and desperately tries not to focus on the softness, the warmth of Keith's palm pressed against his own.

"I really did miss you Lance," Keith says softly, "so much."

The lilac sky has melted away into the promise of night and the air around them is cool and sweet. Sweeter than the creamsicles from the boardwalk at home, as sweet as he imagines Keith's lips to taste beneath his own.

He smiles and squeezes Keith's hand gently, "yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I could have spent more time on it but I don't have that kind of motivation and ive had writers block for so long that it feels good to get anything out. Aaanyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> (You can find me on tumblr at @watermelonhiccups, im not super active on there but I am always, always down to talk about whatever :).)


End file.
